1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to transmissions used in brakes of two-wheeled vehicles, and more particularly to a brake-aiding device that is capable of applying synchronously front- and rear-wheel brakes and controlling brake strength.
2. Description of Related Art
Pull-out handbrake systems are widely seen in general two-wheel vehicles, such as bicycles, motorcycles, and electric motorcycles. Such a system includes two brake levers attached to the bike's left and right handles, respectively. The brake levers are connected to the bike's front-wheel brake and rear-wheel brake respectively through brake cables so that braking the bike's front and rear wheels can be achieved by pulling the brake levers. It is to be noted that braking, which brings about deceleration, is realized when friction is developed between the wheel tires and the ground. During advance of a two-wheel vehicle (such as a bicycle or any of various motorcycles), the vehicle and its rider both maintain a forward inertial force. In the event that braking is applied improperly, skid and even rollover tend to happen. Particularly, a rider in emergency can usually squeeze the brake levers to the end spontaneously. In this case, if the rear wheel is locked by the brake, and the friction developed between the tire and the ground is insufficient to stop the vehicle, skid or shift can happen. On the other hand, if it is the front wheel that gets stuck, the vehicle can roll over due to inertia. Therefore, the order and the force for a rider to apply brakes are more than important.
As known to most bike riders, the recommended way to brake for preventing accidents caused by improper braking is first braking the rear wheel and then braking the front wheel, with 70% braking force generated from the rear wheel and 30% generated from the front wheel. There are brake devices that are designed to use a single brake lever to control the front- and rear-wheel brakes synchronously. However, these devices are bulky and heavy, making them unfavorable to the appearance and structural balance of the bicycles having them and come against the trend toward light-weight bicycles. In view of these facts, the present invention is made on the basis of the inventor's years of experience and herein disclosed for patent protection.